Pac-Man Rift to Realms
Pac-Man Rift to Realms ('''''also referred as Pac Man World 4 or パックマン：レルムへの裂け目)'' is a video game developed by Bandai Namco and published by Nintendo exclusively for the Nintendo Switch released in December 18th, 2019. After it's success, Pac-Man Rift to Realms was announced that it would be ported to other consoles including the Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC (via Steam), and Microsoft Windows on February 6th, 2020. In Pac-Man Rift to Realms, the player controls Pac-Man in a 3D platform game like in the Pac-Man World series and has been confirmed to be seperate from the Ghostly Adventure games. It features many levels that combine linear and open world, taking inspiration from famous 3D platformers such as Super Mario Galaxy, Crash Bandicoot ''and Sonic Adventure, ''encouraging the player to advance throughout the game. Story The Beginning of a New Adventure In the depths of space, a large purple meteor flies through the cosmos until a larger asteroid bumps into it, changing it's direction and heads towards Earth. On Ghost Island, the Ghost Gang Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde are talking to one and another while playing a game of cards until Clyde and later the rest of the gang see the purple meteorite heading towards their location, being forced to move out of the way. The meteor explodes upon entering the atmosphere and sends many of it's remains showering on Ghost Island. In Pac Land, Professor Pac is doing some research on his computer when it detects a very strong power source. He tries to see what it is before one of the meteor fragments crashes through his window. He picks it up and inspects it before he activates a secret door for further investigation. Back on Ghost Island, Orson teleports to Ghost Island and sees the meteorites that crashed on the island of ghosts and investigates by collecting some samples. Meanwhile, a few of the meteorites in large sizes crashes into a graveyard part of Ghost Island. The energy from them leaks out and radiated the area while seeping into the ground while covering a large coffin underground. The energy from the meteorites release too much power which causes the revival of who was one of the most feared people on the planet, the long dead General of the Ghost Armada, Spectra. After Spectra reawakens, she discovers her newfound powers and uses them to enslaves nearly all of Ghost Island's population with the exception of the Ghost Gang and Orson. He escapes through the portal, which can only work for one person while the Ghost Gang escapes by sailing on a boat. They sail towards Pac Land as Inky knows a certain someone who can help before Blinky figures out who he's talking about and protests. Meanwhile, Pac Man and his family were invited by Professor Pac to explain the mystery of the meteorite that he had obtained, saying it could potentially open portals to different worlds. During his explanation, the Ghost Gang had paid a visit to ask for help into stopping Spectra, frightening Professor Pac about the return of the Ghost General before he explains who she is. Pac Man steps in to solve the issue to defeat Spectra and gathering the Realm Gems before she has enough to possibly take over other worlds. '''SPOILER ALERT BELOW!!! After Pac Man defeats Flurria and gets the third Realm Gem in Silver Glacier, the Ghost Witch suddenly appears behind him and Fuyu declaring that she'll take Pac Man on herself while Flurria flees. The Ghost Witch lunges at Pac Man, electricity in her hands, until Fuyu panics and accidentally impales the Ghost Witch with an ice spire. Then a portal appears and Spectra comes out and introduces herself to Pac Man as well as revealing that she is the Ghost Witch's younger sister. The Ghost Witch (later revealed to be named Azura) attempts to gloat to Pac Man that she and Spectra will destroy him, only for Spectra to turn her back and fire black flames at her older sister, catching her on fire. After some background, Spectra tells Azura to say her last goodbye as she snaps her fingers and the flames engulf the Ghost Witch and incinerate her. Pac Man and Fuyu are left shocked as well as Professor Pac who was listening to the whole thing as Spectra leaves the Snow Realm. Road to the Finale After Pac Man collects more Realm Gems and defeats Hex and obtains the Realm Gem in the Galaxy Realm, Professor Pac prepares to transport him until the Creep Squad breaks into his lab and kidnaps him along with Pac Man Jr, Baby Pac Man, and Chomp Chomp. Ms. Pac Man transports Pac Man herself before she too is captured. After being transported into the Ghostly Realm, Orson speaks through Pac Man from the lab as Ms. Pac Man had dialed him to come over before being captured. Pac Man then learns of his family's kidnapping, he is determined to save them along with Pac Man while Orson guides him. Meanwhile, Flurria spots Pac Man and warns Spectra about his arrival. Spectra tells Tasma to activate her invention, the Rift Cracker, despite not being fully complete which opens multiple portals to other realms while making a portal that spills out Spectral Monsters. Many of the friends Pac Man made during his adventures all come out of the portals and help him out while he storms Spectra's fortress. After completing Creepy Corridor, the final level, Pac Man reaches Spectra's throne room with his family and friends chained to the wall alongside the Ghost Gang. Spectra and Pac Man exchange words to each other before Fuyu and Grant crash through the window and free Pac Man's family and lead them to safety with the Creep Squad in pursuit. The Ghost General then channels electricity and lifts the throne room in the air while making a whirlwind surrounding it as Pac Man and Spectra have a final faceoff. Rifting Back to Home (Ending) After Pac Man defeats Spectra, she unleashes one final attack and fires a large beam of energy. Pac Man pulls out a strange Power Pellet and eats it and transforms into Super Pac Man and fires a powered up Pac Dot Launch which overpowers Spectra and causes a Pac-Man shaped explosion, destroying the machine and closing the Spectral Monster portal. Back at Professor Pac's lab, Spectra reawakens to find herself in a chamber where Professor Pac uses the Realm Gems on a device which opens a portal to an unknown realm called the Paranormal Realm and begins to pull her in. Spectra tries to escape, but fails and is sucked into the portal, but not before declaring revenge on Pac Man as the portal closes, trapping her in for years to come. While cleaning up the large mess Spectra left in Pac-Land, all of Pac Man's friends decide to head back to their homes as they exchange their goodbyes, but not before celebrating over his victory as Ms. Pac Man gives him a kiss. Pinky also attempts to flirt with Pac Man until Ms. Pac Man eats a Power Pellet and chases after her along with the rest of the Ghost Gang and the credits play which features various characters in the game dancing to the music. Gameplay Pac Man Rift to Realms, like the World series, is a 3D platformer controlling similar to those games. The player once again controls Pac-Man in a 3D environment along a linear three-dimensional path with a simple objective of reaching the end of the level. The only difference is that the levels are a bit more expansive having more to explore and collect. The plot instead has Pac-Man traveling through different worlds while collecting Realm Gems before Spectra, the main antagonist, gets them first. Pac-Man must travel through many unique places, battle old and new enemies, and beat levels in order to progress. At the end of each world is a boss that is required to be beaten to advance to the next world. There are many items to collect in this game including fruit, the traditional dots, and tokens along with other bonuses. Each of the levels has 5 tokens, as well as a bonus for achieving 100% completion on the level. Galaxians are a special type of fruit that transports Pac-Man into a maze fitting the theme of the current level with the objective being collecting all the dots. Tokens are used in the Arcade on Pac Village where you can use them to play arcade games made by Namco such as the classic Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, and Pac-Mania, while there are other games not recognized by the public like Wonder Momo and Valkyrie no Densetsu. Concept art can be viewed in the Museum once all 220 Tokens are collected. The player will also be starting with five lives and can earn more if they find an extra life or if they collect 50 Pac Dots if Pac Man has full health. If you are hit by an enemy, obstacle, or substain fall damage you lose a segment from a Pac-Man shaped health bar, but you can refill by collecting 50 Pac Dots or finding health wedges in levels. You can only take four hits before losing a life unless Pac-Man falls into a bottomless pit, insta-kill obstacles, or falls high enough. Losing all of your collected lives results in a game over and forcing the player to restart the level or boss battle they died in. Pac-Man uses his attacks he has used in previous games such as the Butt Bounce, Rev Roll, Pac-Dot Launch, Super Pac-Dot Launch and Flip Kick while punching returns from Pac Man World 3. He will also use many power ups like the Chrome Pellet and Mini Pellet that work as they did in past games while obtaining new ones like the Pyro Pellet and Frog Pellet. Some power ups like the Twister Pellet and Flash Pellet will be used in puzzles while others are more suited for combat such as the Ribbon Loop Pellet and the Super Bounce Pellet. There are few sections in a couple of levels where the player must defeat all the enemies in order to progress. Some levels contain a mini boss at the end of a level that needs to be beaten to complete the level to advance. Pac-Man Rift to Realms also features a way to help players pass through harder levels throughout the game. If a player dies on a level too many times, an enity similar to Pac Man named Meteo will appear at the last checkpoint the player passed and offer help. If the player accepts, Meteo will appear at the start of the level and proceed to complete it without putting much effort avoiding collectables or getting hit. However, once Meteo completes the level, it'll be the player's turn to complete the level. He doesn't appear in boss battles or in the Heaven Realm. On Hard Mode, Meteo doesn't appear at all. Network World Network World is a mode where players can play with or against each other online. There are two modes that players can choose to play; them being Battle Royale and Course Crashers. Battle Royale is a game mode where four people play as Pac Man inside a maze collecting Dots and gaining the most points to see who wins while starting with three lives. Power Ups spawn throughout the match to increase your chances of winning while doing the opposite to other players. There is one item called the Ghost Lock which sets the ghosts free, causing more havoc among the match, but offer bonus points when eaten by the player. If one person loses all three of their lives, they are eliminated for the rest of the match. The person with the most points when the timer runs out is the winner. Extra lives are awarded as prizes. Course Crashers is another game mode where four players play as Pac Man, but instead of running through a maze, players must complete one of the fourteen stages available. The stages are one level from each of the worlds. Players will be able to see each other in the form of a ghost to see where they are. The first person to clear the level wins. Battle Royale Items *Vortex Power Up - Sucks in the other three players and traps them for 10 seconds *Ice Power Up - Freezes the other three players, slowing them down for 10 seconds *Speed Power Up - The player gets a speed boost for 10 seconds *Wall Power Up - The player can make a wall, blocking the way for others for 10 seconds *Ghost Power Up - The player turns into a ghost for 10 seconds and can take away a player's life *Bomb Power Up - The player turns into a bomb and can detonate an explosion, taking theirs and another player's life *Mega Power Up - The player grows large for 10 seconds and can chomp other players *Magnet Power Up - All pellets will be attracted to the player for 10 seconds *Lightning Power Up - All but the player will be shocked and stunned for 5 seconds *Ghost Lock - The ghosts will be released one by one, but can be put back in by eating them with a Power Pellet Course Crashers Stages Characters Minor Character *Ghost Witch - A past nemesis of Pac Man who also happens to be the older sister of Spectra before she had been killed by her (during a cutscene). *Chomp Chomp - Pac Man's dog. *Spooky - The main antagonist from Pac Man World 2 who was sealed in the Golden Fruit Tree in the Pac Village by Pac Man. He is mentioned rather than making an appearance. *Erwin - The antagonist of Pac Man World 3 who was defeated by Pac Man and like Spooky, doesn't physically appear. *Orson - Once on the side of evil shrouded with jealousy of Pac Man's fame and under the name Toc Man, now turned ally and helped him defeat Erwin and protect his home, the Spectral Realm. Speaking of the Spectral Realm, it can be visited through a secret portal in Pac Village. Orson also appears near the end of the story by guiding Pac Man after his family gets kidnapped. *Mother Fairy - Queen of the Fairy species that inhabit Pac-Land and primary live in Fairyland which is nearly perfectly hidden. Fairyland can be visited through a secret path in the hub world. *Wonder Momo - A superheroine from the Japan exclusive arcade game, Wonder Momo, who came to rest at Pac Village after she had been nearly overpowered by Spectra and her ghostly forces after she was transported by an opened portal in her universe. Worlds and Levels Pac Man Rift to Realms features fifthteen new worlds known as Realms because they're in different places not found in Pac Land, each with 3 levels (except World 14) and a boss battle for each world. Once you defeat the world boss, you can advance to the next one. After completing a Realm, each of them can be revisited for Time Attack, practice, or to find a Rascal Realm Gem which causes random effects on completed levels. You can still revisit the hub world by heading back to Professor Pac's lab. HUB: Pac-Village Pac-Village is not a level, rather it's an open world location where Pac Man can explore around the place collecting fruit, tokens, and other collectibles. There's an arcade where the player can use tokens to play many arcade games like the original Pac Man, Ms. Pac Man, Pac-Mania, and Pac-Attack along with non Pac-Man games like Galaga, Dig Dug, and Mappy. There's a museum that can be opened later in the game that shows a gallery of concept art from other games made by Namco. There are also two secret locations that can be visited, one being the Forest of Fairies which is the entrance to Fairyland while the other is the Spectral Realm, another homely location for ghosts. Games Played in the Arcade World 1: Forest Realm (Greenleaf Grove) "Get your Pac-game started on the first realm, the Forest Realm that is home to the Greenleaf Grove – a lush green world that teaches new players the basic controls as well as offering many challenges and foes!" Greenleaf Grove is the first world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. ''It is a grassy plain filled with small forests that inhabit many critters, some of them trying to kill Pac Man. While there are many elements incorperated in Everleaf Plains like having a number of slopes, wheat fields, and bridges, there are also hazards that have to be avoided such as thorny plants, the enemies that live here, and of course; Bottomless pits. The three levels that can be played here (excluding the boss area) are Buzzy Beginnings, Pitfall Pandemonium, and Fruity Falls. This world is the easiest out of the many worlds there are in the game, but doesn't mean it won't go too easy on the player. World 2: Under Realm (Crimson Caverns) ''"From top to bottom, Pac Man is sent to venture into the deep underground where it starts to become a challenge as you go from jumping from falling platforms, dodge rolling boulders, and even riding on minecarts. Welcome to the home of the Crimson Caverns, the Under Realm!" Crimson Caverns is the second world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. ''It takes place inside a gigantic underground cave being barely lit by the glowing crystals and lit torches found in the stages. Few elements from the Forest Realm return such as the bridges and pitfalls, the latter which have multiplies to the point where some of the levels are above pitfalls and features the return of the B-Doings from the Pac Man World series. New elements are incorperated such as platforms collapsing once landed or grabbed on, more areas where Pac Man must swim, and sections where the player can ride on minecarts as well as hazards like the number of spike traps made from crystals, stalactites falling from the ceiling onto unsuspecting players, and rolling boulders. The three levels that can be played here are Gusty Dusty Cave, Boulder Alley, and Minecart Mayhem. This world is the second easiest out of the many worlds there are in the game, but does provide a challenge. World 3: Snow Realm (Silver Glacier) '' "After making it through the underground, things get too chilly for Pac Man as he must trek the frozen lands of the Snow Realm, the Silver Glacier. Many icy obstacles await as you hop on to floating ice floes, avalanches waiting to bury you in snow, and a lot of slippery surfaces. Warning, do not swim in the water unless you want to become a Pacsicle." Silver Glacier is the third world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. ''It takes place inside a winter wonderland frozen over by many sheets of ice. Many obstacles like icy surfaces, strong wind and more enemies will hinder you on your quest. Some parts wll have you jumping from icy platforms from the outside while on the inside, you have to keep on your toes when you end up slipping and sliding. The last level also has a gimmick where Pac Man must scale down a huge drop while riding on a snowboard. The three levels that can be played here are Shiver River, Diamond Depths, and Shredded Summit. This world is the last easiest out of the many worlds there are in the game and shows signs of increased difficulty. World 4: Desert Realm (Rubble Labyrinth) '' "From the freezing cold climate of the Snowland Realm, to the scorching sands of the Desert Realm, the setting of Rubble Labyrinth. It is a sandy desert landscape crawling with hazards. Watch out for the many quicksand traps that lay on this arid wasteland. If you get caught in one, don't bother escaping. There are plenty of ruins that make up mazes that'll get you lost. " Rubble Labyrinth is the fourth world of Pac-Man Rift to Realms, coming after Silver Glacier and before Chrome Industries. This is the first world in the game to have a difficulty spike as the levels in this world have gotten a bit harder than the first three worlds. Rubble Labyrinth takes place in a rather large desert with tougher enemies and obstacles. One of them being the many abundance of quicksand pits that is hard to escape, but is possibly by jumping rapidly. This world is also the first world that involves backtracking because of some puzzles needing to be solved to advance. There are sand slopes that will drop off Pac Man in either the correct path or something that isn't that. The levels available in this world are Sand and Yellow, Shifting Sandstones, and Pyramid Peril. World 5: Factory Realm (Chrome Industries) "Inside the metallic mania that is the Factory Realm, it's a trap with death written all over it. This world will leave you confused as many of the giant sized machinery stay's on 24/7 powering and constructing some kind of device. From jumping on gears, to switching walls, Chrome Industries tends to keep you out of business, and plans you to stay that way." Chrome Industries is the fifth world of'' Pac-Man Rift to Realms''. Chrome Industries throws another difficulty soike that tends to mess up many players pretty badly. The levels here have gotten a bit harder than the levels in Rubble Labyrinth. Like the name, Chrome Industries takes place inside a giant factory filled with gizmos and gadgets that can help you advance while also trying to kill Pac Man. Some of these include giant sized gears and cogs, compressors that can outright kill Pac Man unless he's under the Chrome Pellet's effect, and platforming above acid pits. The levels played are Heavy Metal, Grinding Gears, and Steel Paradise. World 6: Cyber Realm (Digitopolis) "The realm of Digitopolis is rather mysterious. It's rather describes as the nightmare of an overworked programmer. Nonetheless, Pac Man must stroll through the Cyber Realm while overcoming obstacles including firewalls and confusing twists and puzzles" Digitopolis is the sixth world of'' Pac-Man Rift to Realms''. Digitopolis has the same difficulty as Chrome Industries as the levels here have different obstacles and traps. Digitopolis takes place inside of a weird cyberspace-like world and has obstacles related to technology. Some of these include electric wires, laser shooting webcams, and platform creating printers. The levels played are Cyber Chase, Maelstrom Matrix, and Techno Trouble. World 7: Volcano Realm (Melty Mountain) "If you enjoyed the heated sands of the Desert Realm, or not, you'd be interested in the boiled depths of Melty Mountain, the center of the ever erupting Volcano Realm. Here, things get too heated for Pac Man as without protection by the Chrome Pellet could spell doom. Besides lava being everywhere, there are sinking platforms, raining volcano rocks, steam geysers, and lava-propelled platforms that has danger written all over it." Melty Mountain is the seventh world of Pac-Man Rift to Realms. As it is called the Volcano Realm, Melty Mountain has lava everywhere which can burn Pac Man, instantly killing him regardless of how much health is left. The only way to survive it is by using either the Chrome Pellet or the Diamond Pellet, both which provide protection to lava, but will cause Pac Man to sink in it like lava and can still be killed. There are platforms that will fall over once grabbed or landed on, so it's best to get on and get off. The playable levels in this world are Cauldron Valley, Roasted Run, and Magma Madness. World 8: Canyon Realm (Orange Plateau) "Things get really tall for Pac Man as he must conquer the perilous heights of the Canyon Realm and avoid falling into the dusty depths of the unknown. The canyon is also known for it's glorious structure and it's view, but we didn't come here for sightseeing" Orange Plateau is the eighth world of Pac-Man Rift to Realms. This time, the setting is in a high mountain-like canyon as it is suspended above the ground. This realm is slightly more open than the past realms, meaning there's more room to walk around. There aren't much mechanics or gimmicks in the Canyon Realm, but it does make heavy use of the B-Doings as they help you get across. The levels playable in this world are Canyon Climb, Giant Gorge, and Perilous Cliffs. World 9: Water Realm (Tempest Waterway) "Feeling thirsty? Well you're in luck as we head into the Water Realm, where the next destination leads us to the very wet Tempest Waterway. Dive into action literally as you explore underwater ruins and shipwrecks and avoid dangers such as naval mines, electric eels, and other creatures" Tempest Waterway is the ninth world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. It takes place underwater while some parts of it is inspired by the lost city of Atlantis. Some parts of it require Pac Man to swim, but the use of the Frog Pellet can improve Pac Man's swimming ability. Many obstacles include not limited to mines, electric eels, instakill sharks, currents, urchins, cannons, and even a large kraken. The playable levels in this world are Atlantic Panic, Stormy Tides, and Wave Riding 101. World 10: Jungle Realm (Overgrow Garden) "Our journey takes us into the bowels of the Jungle Realm that houses Overgrow Garden, a place filled with nothing but nature. Pac Man must manuver around the giant trees, hopping from vine to vine to find the right way, otherwise you'll be in for a bad time. The fruit have gotten rather large which make good use of platforms, that is if you don't stand on them too long.' Overgrow Garden is the tenth world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. It takes place inside of a deep jungle with tall trees, large-sized fruit, and lots of green. B-Doings return and are essential for getting around stages while some platforms are inthe form of leaves which don't last very long. It's also uncommon to fall off since there is a huge bottomless pit down below. Poison also exists in this world and can kill Pac Man if he steps in it without the Chrome Pellet. Some of the levels also have sawblades which cuts on a certain part of the stage or cutting off a couple segments of the stage. The stages playable are Which-Way Woods, Harvest Hazard, and Drizzle Jungle. World 11: Dream Realm (Wishing Road) "What is one thing many dream about? Sweets? Toys? Music? Or if it's all of the above, then the Dream Realm is you're place to go. Wishing Road is composed of seperate thoughts of what many dream about, and has somehow shifted into one huge realm. You'll find lots of building blocks, instruments, and food. This is rather a strange realm." Wishing Road is the eleventh world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. This is one of the weirder worlds in the game since it has multiple themes while sharing one put into one world. The first level involves desserts and sweets, the second level involves multiple instruments, and the third level involves many toys and gizmos. The playable levels are Sweet Dreams, Orchestra Fever, and Playset Pass. World 12: Sky Realm (Cloud Cluster Land) "Things go sky high as Pac Man enters the realm that rules the skies, Cloud Cluster Land. No surprise that the whole place has many risks of falling down into the void below. The wild goose chase nears it's and as Pac Man manuvers around bouncy clouds, weather changes, and of course, perilous heights." Cloud Cluster Land is the twelth world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. The whole realm takes place high up in the sky with clouds and other objects and obstacles. One level is themed as a nice and peaceful time in the clouds while another level takes place in a thunderstorm with drastic weather changes affecting the stage. One level however is different as Pac Man pilots a plane through an autoscroller. The playable levels in this world are Cloudy Heights, Weather Wonders, and Aero Action. World 13: Galaxy Realm (Starry Colony) "Enter the deep depths of space inside the Galaxy Realm. A place that houses many stars and planets and other wonders. Some even think it's an entire plane of existence. Besides all that, Pac Man's journey nears it's end as he must trek through dangers that await in this star sparkling land. Starry Colony has many mechanics such as low gravity, giant sized planets and rings, star shaped platforms, and even a stage where Pac Man hops inside a spaceship engaged in battle" Starry Colony is the thirteenth and the penultimate world in Pac-Man Rift to Realms. The theme of this world is in outer space as it is surrounded by stars and planets. The Galaxy Realm throws a difficulty spike and this time, it doesn't hold back on the players as they had made it this far and attempts to give them a real challenge. Hazards includes meteors crashing from above, lasers, and tricky platforming. The playable levels in this world are Cosmic Cruise, Lunar Lunacy, Dreadnought Danger, and Astral Assault. World 14: Ghostly Realm (Spooky Hollow) "The Ghostly Realm is a world not where to be messing around. The scaryness levels are dialed up to eleven as creepiness is all over it. Nonetheless, Pac Man finally arrives and must navigate through Spectra's base of operations as the whole world and everything in it, including his family, is at stake. This will be no easy task as this world offers plenty of obstacles and hazards such as wavey paths, instakill poisonous waters, and what Pac Man is known for, mazes" Spooky Hollow is the fourteenth and final world of Pac-Man Rift to Realms. This world's theme is haunted themed and is filled with many of Spectra's spooky trials as she pulls out her baddest obstacles to prevent Pac Man on advancing forward. This is also the only world which has five levels. Obstacles that are set up in the Ghostly Realm are fake platforms, demanding jumps, and mazes. World 15: Heaven Realm (Dimension Colosseum) "A mysterious realm like no other. Though it seems familiar to the others. In fact, you'll see a lot of things that have been in previously visited realms...except the part where the difficulty shines. Pac Man must pull every trick in the book if he wants to survive in this mystical gauntlet of doom" Dimension Colosseum is the fifthteenth and is the extra world of Pac-Man Rift to Realms. ''This world takes place in a cloud-like environment with floating islands with colosseum ruins around, similar to the Sky Realm. What makes it different to that is that rather than having it's levels themed from the world, the Heaven Realm takes each of the themes from previous worlds (with the technical exception for the Dream Realm) and forges very difficult levels based off them. This world is unlockable and can only be playable if the player has beaten the game and if they had collected all the PAC-MAN Letters. This also has the most levels in the game, beating the Ghostly Realm with 15 levels with the inclusion of a boss battle. Enemies Many enemies appear in levels to impede your progress on completing them. Most enemies appear in few worlds while others appear exclusively in their world. Most can be beaten easily with attacks like the Rev Roll, Butt Bounce, Pac Dot Launch, or punching. However, some enemies can be difficult to beat and require other ways to be beaten. Rascal Realm Gems Rascal Realm Gems are special kinds of Realm Gems that affects the gameplay of levels they appear in. There are five types of Rascal Realm Gems, each represented in different colors (green, red, yellow, and blue). They appear as an extra mode for completing levels in all levels, but not in boss battles. The green colored ones are the Speedrun Realm Gems, in which Pac Man must complete a level within a time limit, usually up to 5 minutes or 30 seconds with stopwatch-like items around the course adding time when collected. The red colored ones are the Terminal Realm Gems, which has Pac Man's health minimized to only one hit point, meaning that Pac Man will die of he is hit even once. All extra lives and health wedges are removed and the player will not recieve either when collecting 50 Pac Dots. The yellow colored ones are the Rapid Realm Gems where all obstacles and enemies are sped up. The blue colored ones are the Indigo Realm Gems where it makes Pac Man collect a certain amount of blue coins as he completes the stage. If any of these are failed to be completed, it results in a lost of a life. Levels *Pitfall Panic; Speedrun Realm Gem *Fruity Falls; Rapid Realm Gem *Gusty Dusty Cave; Rapid Realm Gem *Boulder Alley; Terminal Realm Gem *Minecart Mayhem; Indigo Realm Gem *Shiver River; Indigo Realm Gem *Diamond Depths; Speedrun Realm Gem *Shredded Summit; Rapid Realm Gem *Sand and Yellow; Indigo Realm Gem *Shifting Sandstones; Speedrun Realm Gem *Pyramid Peril; Rapid Realm Gem *Heavy Metal; Terminal Realm Gem *Grinding Gears; Speedrun Realm Gem *Steel Paradise; Indigo Realm Gem *Cyber Chase; Speedrun Realm Gem *Maelstrom Matrix; Rapid Realm Gem *Techno Trouble; Indigo Realm Gem *Cauldron Valley; Terminal Realm Gem *Roasted Run; Terminal Realm Gem *Magma Madness; Rapid Realm Gem *Canyon Climb; Indigo Realm Gem *Giant Gorge; Terminal Realm Gem *Perilous Cliffs; Speedrun Realm Gem *Atlantic Panic; Indigo Realm Gem *Stormy Tides; Rapid Realm Gem *Wave Riding 101; Terminal Realm Gem *Which-Way Woods; Rapid Realm Gem *Harvest Hazards; Indigo Realm Gem *Drizzle Jungle; Speedrun Realm Gem *Sweet Dreams; Rapid Realm Gem *Orchestra Fever; Indigo Realm Gem *Playset Pass; Terminal Realm Gem *Sky-High Clouds; Speedrun Realm Gem *Weather Wonders; Rapid Realm Gem *Aero Action; Terminal Realm Gem *Cosmic Cruise; Rapid Realm Gem *Asteroid Avenue; Indigo Realm Gem *Dreadnought Danger; Terminal Realm Gem *Pier Pressure; Speedrun Realm Gem *Galleon Ghouls; Rapid Realm Gem *Mystic Maze; Indigo Realm Gem *Haunty Heights; Terminal Realm Gem *Creepy Corridor; Rapid Realm Gem Power Ups Pac-Man Rift to Realms also has many power ups Pac Man can use to get past certain puzzles and reach collectables he normally couldn't get to. Some of these can also help Pac Man defeat a large number of enemies. There are a number of power ups that can be found and used in the game but most of them have a time limit and must be used wisely. Bosses There are a total of 15 bosses with one in each world which is required to be beaten to gain access to the next world. Mini bosses also appear in a few stages and must be beaten to complete the level. Some worlds however don't have mini bosses, these worlds being Orange Plateau, WIshing Road, Cloud Cluster Land, Starry Colony, and Dimension Colosseum. Each one battles differently and have different attacks with similar or different weaknesses. '''Pictures will be coming soon' Trivia *There were other plotlines that were considered such as Pac-Man: Spooky's Return; where Spooky comes back for revenge against Pac Man, Pac-Man Time Terrors; where Pac Man travels back in time to save history, Pac-Man and the Ghost Virus; where Pac Man must find a cure to stop a disease that turns people to ghosts, Pac-Man Planet; where Pac Man has to stop a planetary threat from destroying the solar system ,and an idea where the Ghost Gang would be the main characters. *There were somethings that were planned but were cut throughout the development. One of them being three worlds being Ruins Realm (Rubble Ruins) and the Urban Realm (Luminate City) and Mountain Realm (Cobblestone Peak); the second one being cut while the Ruins Realm became the Desert Realm and the Mountain Realm becoming the Canyon Realm. There were also cut power ups like the Gravity Pellet and Frog Pellet (later became Spring Pellet) until the Frog Pellet found a different purpose and was reconsidered to be added back in late in development. *The games story takes inspiration from the plot of Pac Man World 2 and the Marvel film, Thor Ragnarok (as Spectra is supposed to be portraying Hela, the main antagonist). It also contains references to other movies and games. **Pac Man's opening cutscene is similar to the opening cutscene from Guardians of the Galaxy, another film produced my Marvel Studios. **The cutscene where Spectra kills the Ghost Witch plays similar to Vexen's extermination in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:3D Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games